Um Gesto de Alegria, Uma Recordação de Felicidade
by Maquineh
Summary: Ichigo era ocupado demais para se lembrar todos os anos daquela data,ela era irrelevante quando se tinha tanta coisa para fazer. ERRADO! Ela era uma data especial, e mesmo que ele não se lembrasse, as pessoas que o amavam fariam isso por ele. ICHIRUKI.
1. Amor Eterno

_**Palavras da Autora:** **BLEACH**_ não me pertence, mas eu peguei mesmo assim xD.

_Quero agradecer a todos aqueles que acompanham a minha **estória principal**, logo mais estarei dando continuidade a ela, mas por enquanto eu gostaria de homenagear meu pai com essa historinha, por que muitas vezes ele esquece dele mesmo para se lembrar da gente, doando a si mesmo pra conseguir o melhor para a familia, essa é minha homenagem do **Dia dos Pais** mega atrasado para ele e para todos os pais dedicados do Brasil, afinal, pai que é pai de verdade, a gente comemora o seu dia todos os dias ._

**_Boa Leitura Pessoal._**

**_ Ass: Lyel Berserk_**.

* * *

Muitos anos se passaram desde que Ichigo e seus amigos começaram a proteger a cidade de Karakura, como guerreiros eles tinham adentrado vários lugares, desde a Soul Society às profundezas do inferno, sempre lutando arduamente para proteger seu mundo, mas estas batalhas já haviam ficado para trás, com o tempo outras batalhas foram tomando conta da vida daqueles amigos, Ichigo e Rukia se casaram e quando seu primeiro filho nasceu, eles descobriram que existiam outras batalhas mais difíceis de se vencer e que não dependiam da espada, Ishida e Inoue também estavam casados e passaram pelo mesmo tipo de labuta, Sado, Tatsuki e até mesmo Renji lutavam suas próprias lutas agora. A luta para sustentar suas próprias famílias.

Com o tempo, as atividades de adultos ocupavam o cotidiano dessas pessoas, mas em especial da vida de um indivíduo, Ele era tão concentrado em dar o seu melhor pela família que chegava a esquecer momentos importantes da própria vida, mas aquele ano seria diferente, se ele não se lembrasse outra vez, seus amigos preciosos fariam isso por ele, principalmente a sua família.

* * *

Ichigo tinha acabado de acordar, ele olha para o lado e sua esposa já havia levantado. Como sempre, ela acordava mais cedo para preparar o desjejum e arrumar seus filhos menores para irem à escola.

- Uááááá! Ichigo se espreguiça fazendo sua coluna estalar e tentar convidá-lo outra vez para o travesseiro hipnotizador logo atrás de si, mas ele desiste e olha para o relógio no criado-mudo do lado da cama, se ele não se levantasse, estaria atrasado para o trabalho. Ele literalmente se arrasta pelo chão em busca das toalhas, afinal, na noite anterior sua esposa não tinha dado descanso ao pobre chefe de família que sentia seu corpo remoído.

- Ai meu deus... Aquela mulher não teve piedade de mim... Como é que ela consegue ter aquele fôlego todo?

Ichigo pega a toalha e se dirige para o banheiro dentro do próprio quarto e quando sente o primeiro jato de água ele reclama de dor, ao tocar no ombro ele percebe uma marca de mordida, não só no ombro, mas em outras partes que ele nem sabia que dentes alcançavam.

- Mas o que significa isso! Quando foi que ela fez isso comigo?

Ichigo ignorando a dor se lembra da noite anterior e sorri maliciosamente para si. Ele termina de tomar banho e se veste socialmente para o trabalho, pega sua maleta e sai do quarto indo em direção a cozinha para o desjejum. Então de repente ele começa a ouvir as vozes de sua família na cozinha.

- Meus filhos vão até lá em cima acordar a irmã de vocês senão ela vai se atrasar para a escola.

- Ok, mamãe!

Ichigo de repente ouve passos apressados correndo na sua direção, ele encosta na parede para evitar ser atropelado.

- Bom dia papai! Passa o menino de cabelos negros espetados e olhos azuis correndo.

- Bom dia meu filho.

- Bom dia papai! Passa a menina de cabelos loiros longos amarrados e olhos amendoados correndo também logo atrás.

- Bom dia minha pequena.

Eles param diante de uma porta no corredor e entram na ponta dos pés.

Ichigo já estava rindo antes de algo acontecer enquanto chegava até a cozinha.

Ele vai em direção à sua esposa que cortava ingredientes na pia para acrescentar ao desjejum.

- Bom dia meu amor. Diz Ichigo abraçando-a por trás e virando o rosto para beijar-lhe os lábios.

- Bom dia meu bem. Responde Rukia virando o rosto e aceitando o beijo.

Ele se senta e pega um jornal que sua esposa costumava pegar sempre que acordava para que ele pudesse ler enquanto tomava o café-da-manhã ou quando não tinha tempo, levava para ler no horário do almoço.

- Gostou de ontem à noite? Pergunta Rukia sem se virar para o marido.

- Claro que eu gostei, exceto por essa parte. Diz Ichigo chamando a atenção de Rukia enquanto levantava a sua blusa mostrando marcas de selvageria pela barriga.

Rukia ri.

- Você ri? Eu quase chorei tomando banho! Isso está ardendo pacas! Resmunga Ichigo.

- Se conforme com essas marcas Ichigo, pense nelas como espólios de guerra. Diz Rukia voltando-se para a mesa e colocando tortinhas de frutas em tigelas para os cinco membros da família.

- Espólios de guerra? É assim que as mulheres definem tentativa de canibalismo hoje em dia?

Rukia ri de novo.

- Canibalismo ou não, "senhor meu marido" você não reclamava um segundo sequer ontem à noite. Diz Rukia provocante tocando-lhe o nariz com o dedo indicador.

- Bom... Isso é verdade. Responde Ichigo puxando sua mulher pela cintura e abraçando-a bem forte. Rukia era sua esposa fazia anos, mas seu corpo ainda era todo bem construído e proporcional ao seu tamanho, além disso, a cada gravidez ela se tornava mais sensual e apaixonante, para Ichigo, Rukia sempre foi uma mulher sensacional e principalmente, de lhe tirar o fôlego.

- O que o senhor deseja senhor Kurosaki Ichigo? Diz Rukia com voz sensual pegando no rosto de marido aproximando o seu rosto ao dele para beijar-lhe os lábios novamente.

- Nem te conto senhora Kurosaki... Diz Ichigo com voz igualmente sensual beijando sua esposa apaixonadamente.

- AAAARRGGGGHHHH!

O Beijo dos dois é interrompido na melhor parte quando um grito bizarro feminino ecoa pela casa.

Ichigo e Rukia riem ao mesmo tempo e olham para o segundo andar da casa.

Seus filhos menores vêm correndo enquanto gargalham e se desviam de travesseiros, eles pulam do segundo andar da casa em cima do sofá da sala e sentam-se na mesa como dois anjinhos inocentes.

Ichigo e Rukia conseguem parar de rir.

- E então, qual foi a tática que vocês usaram dessa vez? Pergunta Ichigo.

- "Ataque duplo terrorista dos gêmeos malignos da família Kurosaki". Responde o menino.

A garotinha concorda com a cabeça.

- Meu deus, a irmã de vocês sobreviveu? Pergunta Rukia brincando.

- Infelizmente ela é um inimigo com um poder que estava além de nossas expectativas, aparentemente sobreviveu ao nosso ataque sem mais seqüelas. Responde o garoto para Rukia como um soldado obediente.

- Mas por fim a missão foi concluída general mamãe. Diz a menina satisfeita fazendo pose de sentido.

- A general está satisfeita soldados. Fala Rukia aos filhos entrando na brincadeira.

- General Rukia é? E eu sou o quê? Pergunta Ichigo em busca de uma patente.

- Você disse alguma coisa cadete? Perguntam os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo olhando para o pai.

- Nada... Eu não disse nada... Responde Ichigo pegando uma xícara de café.

- Hisana! Venha logo tomar café ou você vai chegar atrasada! Grita Rukia.

Alguns minutos depois a jovem de quatorze anos, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos desce as escadas com as mãos nas costas segurando a coluna e andando meio curvada.

- Bom dia... Diz ela sentando-se a mesa.

- Bom dia, respondem Ichigo e Rukia.

Hisana começa a olhar para os irmãozinhos.

Rukia senta-se à mesa também.

- O que foi minha filha? Ela pergunta.

- Esses dois pestinhas pularam de bunda e de cabeça na minha barriga, quase que eles me dividiram ao meio! Fala a filha mais velha indignada.

- Eu pulei de bunda. Fala a irmãzinha orgulhosa levantando o braço.

- E eu de cabeça. Responde o menino também de braço levantado.

- Ataque terrorista é?... Diz Ichigo segurando a risada.

Rukia não segura a risada.

- Minha filha eles são crianças, além do mais eles te amam, não fazem isso por maldade e... Rukia serve porções de comida para a família. – Eles não precisariam fazer isso se você já estivesse acordada.

- Obrigada por sentir pena de mim mamãe... Fala Hisana sem chances de vencer algum diálogo.

- Bom, tomem logo o café-da-manhã de vocês senão vão se atrasar.

Logo após o desjejum. Hisana era a encarregada de levar os irmãozinhos ao colégio, uma vez que eles estudavam em uma escola ao lado da sua.

- Tenha um bom dia mamãe. Diz a mais velha beijando o rosto de Rukia.

- Você também minha filha e não se esqueça de trazer seus irmãos com você.

- Tá.

- Mamãe! Os gêmeos pulam no colo de Rukia ao mesmo tempo enchendo-a de beijos.

- Tá, já entendi. Dizia Rukia rindo, Bom dia para vocês também meus docinhos. Rukia beija as crianças.

- Sobrou alguma coisa da mamãe pra mim? Pergunta Ichigo sorrindo.

- Não! Respondem os menores ao mesmo tempo.

- Vão logo seus atrevidos, senão a irmã de vocês vai chegar atrasada e vocês também! Fala Rukia dando tapinhas no traseiro dos dois. Eles correm se protegendo e segurando as mãos da irmã mais velha. –Ah! Eu quase ia me esquecendo, Hisana! Grita Rukia fazendo os três filhos olharem de volta para ela. – Não se esqueça do que eu lhe pedi, nem vocês dois Maki-chan, Kai-kun!

- Tá bom mamãe! Respondem as criancinhas.

- Pode deixar mamãe. Responde Hisana sorrindo para ela.

- O que foi que você pediu a eles Rukia?

- Pedi que assim que estivessem voltando do colégio que comprassem algumas coisinhas para mim.

- Ué. E por que você mesma não compra?

- Vou estar ocupada hoje.

- Vai sair?

- Não, apenas vou fazer faxina geral da casa.

- Entendi. Então, eu vou trabalhar, senão eu vou me atrasar também, Bom dia meu amor. Fala Ichigo puxando a esposa e beijando-lhe como apenas marido e mulher tem permissão.

- Bom dia amor. Responde Rukia após o beijo.

Ichigo entra no carro e vai embora em direção ao trabalho.

Rukia olha o marido sair e então diz:

- Tá na hora de preparar tudo agora antes que ele chegue!

Rukia entra apressada dentro de casa.

* * *

Os três irmãos da família Kurosaki caminhavam tranquilamente em direção as suas escolas, Hisana era a filha mais velha de Ichigo e Rukia, tinha quatorze anos e um senso de responsabilidade pelos irmãos que ela tinha vergonha de demonstrar, já seus irmãozinhos, eram gêmeos, tinham sete anos e personalidades que definiam muito bem de quem eram filhos, Kaien, o garotinho de cabelos espetados negros e olhos azuis-violeta tinha a cara do pai exceto pelos olhos que eram idênticos aos da mãe, Masaki era a princesinha da família tinha cabelos loiros e olhos amendoados que tornavam a filha de Ichigo e Rukia muito linda, mas em se tratando de personalidade, as duas crianças esbanjavam energia pelos poros fazendo Hisana treinar arduamente sua paciência, mas mesmo assim, os três irmãos se amavam de verdade, pois eram frutos de um relacionamento estável e viviam em uma família feliz.

Oi! Hisa-chan! Grita a voz masculina se aproximando.

Os três irmãos olham na direção da voz.

- Hayato- chan! Grita a garotinha histérica quando enxerga o rapaz se aproximando, ela larga das mãos da irmã e corre como um leopardo pulando no colo do rapaz.

- Yo! Maki-chan. Tudo bem? Diz ele sorrindo para a pequena em seus braços.

Hayato tinha quinze anos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis lisos, ao contrário do pai ele cuidava muito bem da aparência e por isso mesmo arrancava suspiros das garotas do colégio, inclusive da irmãzinha de Hisana.

- Agora que você está aqui sim. Diz a menina sorrindo para ele.

- Ei garotão, e você? Tudo em cima? Diz ele estendendo a mão cumprimentando Kaien.

- Tudo na boa. Diz Kaien cumprimentando também.

- Acordou cedo Hayato, o que foi? Caiu da cama? Pergunta Hisana para ele.

- Na verdade nem dormi por causa da prova de língua inglesa que teremos hoje, varei a noite estudando. Confessa o rapaz para ela.

- Eu também estava preocupada com essa prova, mas fiz os cálculos e vi que nem precisava de tanta nota, então aproveitei para sair mais cedo na patrulha ontem.

- Por isso que você já estava por lá quando eu cheguei né?

- Sim.

Hisana e Hayato eram filhos de shinigamis, além de serem amigos de infância, por isso mesmo acabaram por herdar o trabalho dos pais, Hisana era filha de Ichigo e Rukia e Hayato de Urahara e Yoruichi, eles sempre patrulhavam juntos a cidade de Karakura purificando hollows e aplicando o konso em almas perdidas.

- A propósito Hisana... Você está andando meio curvada hoje, por quê?

- Olha, chegamos à escolhinha! Gritam as duas crianças correndo para dentro e se despedindo de Hayato e Hisana.

- Ué? O que deu neles? Pergunta Hayato que nem tinha visto quando Masaki havia pulado de seus braços.

- Peso na consciência... Responde Hisana desgostosa.

- Ãhn? Hayato levanta uma sobrancelha tentando entender.

- Esses dois pestinhas pularam com tudo em cima de mim hoje de manhã e quase me dividiram ao meio, senti que eu ia morrer! Hisana faz um movimento com as mãos como se estivesse apertando dois pescoços invisíveis nas mãos.

Hayato olha para Hisana.

- Ontem você veio para a escola com o braço esquerdo dormente dizendo que eles tinham dado uma chave de braço em você que eles disseram ter visto em um programa de vale-tudo na TV não foi?

- Essas pragas aprendem tudo o que não presta na TV e testam em mim!

- Coitados, mas eles são crianças também Hisana pega leve né?

- Você diz isso por que é filho único. Responde Hisana simplificando os fatos.

- Verdade. Diz ele com sorriso vitorioso.

- Mas falando sério agora, minha mãe chama esses dois de "Maki-chan" e "Kai-kun". Como se fossem as gracinhas mais graciosas do mundo, mas eu penso diferente, quer ver? Faz as contas Hayato, Junta as primeiras sílabas do nome dos dois pra ver no que dá.

- Ma... Kai... Diz Hayato fazendo as palavras soarem com dúvida. _**(Makai**_: Uma denominação oriental para inferno**)**.

- Viu? Agora você sabe de onde eu acho que esses dois vieram. Fala Hisana tentando ser lógica.

Hayato ri.

- Você só fala isso da boca pra fora Hisana, mas você morre de ciúmes dos seus irmãozinhos.

- Nem ferrando! Diz ela ficando vermelha.

- Sei, sei, sei... Diz ele olhando com a ponta dos olhos para ela.

Os dois entram na escola.

- Ei, Hisana e como vai ficar hoje à noite?

- Minha mãe já tá adiantando as coisas por lá, eu vou sair depois da prova com os "MaKai brothers" para podermos comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando e ajudar lá em casa com os preparativos também.

- Caramba, eu sinceramente nem acredito que ele consegue esquecer que dia é hoje todos os anos. Diz Hayato se lembrando do pequeno detalhe.

- Ele é muito ocupado e como tem a preocupação de sustentar a família inteira ele se mata de trabalhar e é aí que ele acaba esquecendo, embora eu concorde que é um absurdo ele esquecer todos os anos.

- Meus pais já estavam começando a preparar algumas coisas hoje de manhã enquanto eu me aprontava para sair.

- Eu sei, minha mãe chamou um monte de gente para hoje à noite, por isso que ela pediu ajuda.

- Se tratando do seu pai a noite com certeza promete.

- Provavelmente.

Os dois pegam seus materiais no armário e se dirigem para a sala de aula.

- Você vem comigo depois da prova Hayato?

- Vou sim... Ele pensa por um tempo. – Peraí, você tá me chamando pra carregar as sacolas né? Olha ele todo desconfiado para ela.

- Logicamente.

- Espertinha...

- Obrigada.

* * *

Rukia arrumava a casa para receber as visitas que logo estariam ali para a maratona de afazeres domésticos, ela corria de um lado para o outro trocando os móveis de lugar e arrumando utensílios que logo estariam nas mãos de várias pessoas.

- Já está quase tudo pronto.

A campainha toca.

- Chegaram.

Rukia vai até a porta.

- Kurosaki-san! Inoue estava à porta com algumas sacolas.

- Entra depressa Inoue!

- Rukia!

Ishida, Sado, Renji e outras pessoas estavam à porta também.

- Depressa pessoal, temos muitas coisa para fazer ainda!

Todos eles entram na casa de Rukia e automaticamente já são designados a fazer algumas tarefas premeditadas.

* * *

Ichigo era médico, por mais que tivesse jurado a si mesmo que nunca trabalharia na área de saúde, resolveu mudar de idéia quando ao pedir a mão de Rukia em casamento seu futuro cunhado lhe dera a condição de ter um emprego "satisfatório" para sustentar a irmã e seus futuros sobrinhos. Ichigo ao entrar na faculdade ainda teve que esperar mais seis anos para realmente realizar o casamento. Mas com o tempo ele percebeu que ser médico tinha suas vantagens além do dinheiro, essa profissão também era uma forma interessante de vigiar de perto pessoas à beira da morte que eram alvos de hollows que tentavam se aproveitar de seus espíritos debilitados. Ele trabalhava no hospital da família Uryuu, sendo ele sócio de Ishida na área administrativa do hospital.

- Bom dia Kurosaki.

- Bom dia Ishida, quais são as novidades? Pergunta Ichigo entrando na sala da direção.

- Aquele Aparelho de tomografia chegará hoje à tarde, eu quero que você receba os documentos e assine o protocolo de recebimento do material pela empresa.

- Tudo bem, o que mais?

- As três novas macas chegaram para o setor de urgência e emergência, já assinei os papéis, chame os maqueiros para pegá-las. Além disso, o setor de radiologia parece estar com uma proliferação de fungos, eu queria dar uma olhada hoje lá, será que você poderia ficar aqui enquanto eu resolvo alguns assuntos hoje?

- Claro, vai lá, eu só começo o atendimento às dez horas hoje.

- Tudo bem, até daqui a pouco.

Ishida sai da sala e Ichigo se acomoda em sua mesa, ele pega o telefone e liga para o setor de urgência, fala com o chefe e manda pegarem as macas novas do hospital, ele aproveita e pega alguns papéis em cima de sua mesa, lê e começa a rubricá-las.

- Ai, ai... Mais um dia maravilhoso de trabalho. Diz Ichigo assinando os papéis.

* * *

As pessoas na residência da família Kurosaki preparavam vários tipos de comida e bebidas, os homens trabalhavam na arrumação da casa e eram escravizados por suas esposas, enquanto isso as mulheres faziam as comidas e bebidas.

- Sado, coloca a mesa no meio da sala e a toalha para a mesa está naquela gaveta, os pratos e talheres estão na segunda gaveta logo ali. Dizia Rukia apontando com os dedos da mão e os dedos do pé desocupados, isso enquanto cortava legumes e verduras freneticamente na cozinha.

- Sem problema. Responde Sado.

- Kuchiki-san é assim que se corta? Inoue só chamava Rukia pelo nome de solteira quando se sentia insegura quanto a alguma coisa.

- Sim, muito bem Inoue, quando terminar de cortar esses, prepare o suco de laranja para as crianças.

- Certo!

- Kurosaki-san, onde estão as cadeiras para os convidados?

- Estão na garagem Tatsuki! Responde Rukia pegando a chave da garagem na parede da cozinha e jogando para ela.

- Rukia, onde eu coloco isso? Pergunta Renji com alguns pequenos enfeites para a sala nas mãos.

- Esses são da decoração das escadas.

- Ok.

- Kuchiki-san, acabou o açúcar. Relata Inoue.

- A Hisana vai trazer algumas coisas que estão faltando mais tarde, enquanto isso me ajuda a fazer as saladas.

- Kuchiki-san, a Hisa-chan vai mesmo trazer nossos filhos da escola?

- Mas é claro que vai! Deixa de se preocupar com isso e mãos à obra! Diz Rukia empolgada arregaçando as mangas.

Todos trabalhavam com muita satisfação naquele dia, afinal, para aqueles amigos de longa data, aquele dia era especial.

* * *

No colégio Hisana fazia a prova de língua inglesa com muita facilidade, desde criança ela tinha uma pequena vantagem, como sempre ia para a casa do seu tio Byakuya ele costumava ensinar seus bons costumes para ela e entre alguns destes costumes estava o gosto por leitura, então gostar de estudar não era problema para ela, por outro lado seu amigo Hayato sempre foi péssimo nessa disciplina, por isso mesmo naquele instante seu semblante era de pânico.

- Muito bem, o tempo de prova acabou virem seus testes na cadeira que eu vou passar recolhendo-os.

Hayato escrevia freneticamente e mesmo enquanto sua professora levava sua prova ele ainda tentava responder algumas perguntas.

- Ai meu deus eu estou ferrado... Hayato coloca as mãos na cabeça.

- Relaxa, você vai passar.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? Diz ele ainda preocupado.

- Ué, você não é o filho do Urahara?

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Pensa bem, mesmo ele tendo aquela cara de idiota, sendo relaxado, feio, maltrapilho e não gostar de trabalhar ele é super inteligente, e como você é filho dele, com certeza tem a inteligência oculta dele.

- Obrigado Hisana... Ei! Isso era um elogio? Diz Hayato olhando para ela com cara desconfiada.

- Claro amigão! Diz Hisana passando o braço ao redor de seu pescoço. – Aliás, pronto para cabular as aulas?

- Claro. Responde ele concordando vigorosamente com a proposta.

- Então, saída estratégica pela esquerda.

Ignorando os colegas de aula e aproveitando os três minutos que tinham antes da entrada do próximo professor, Hisana e Hayato conseguem fugir do colégio.

* * *

- Ichigo, obrigado por cuidar dos negócios.

Diz Ishida entrando na sala.

- Ainda bem que você chegou, tenho cinco minutos antes de começar meu atendimento.

- Tudo bem, o turno da manhã fica comigo, mais tarde você assume.

- Ok. Diz Ichigo pegando o jaleco. – Então, nos vemos mais tarde. Acrescenta Ichigo saindo.

- Bom trabalho. Deseja Ishida.

* * *

- Ei, olha Hisana, as crianças já estão nos esperando. Hayato aponta na direção do portão do colégio.

- Já pouparam nosso tempo.

- Estão atrasados. Diz Kaien batendo o pé no chão.

- Vocês estão aqui desde que horas? Pergunta Hisana.

- Nem entramos na sala. Diz a garota. – Apenas seqüestramos a Sakura e o Kojiro, então ficamos brincando na quadra e depois viemos para cá esperar vocês.

- Oi Hisana. Diz uma garotinha bonitinha ruiva acenando timidamente para ela.

- Oi Sakura-chan. Responde Hisana sorrindo.

- Hisa-chan. Bom dia. Responde o menino mais velho de cabelos negros ajeitando os óculos.

- Oi Kojiro-kun.

- E então? Estão prontos para a maratona? Pergunta Hayato empolgado

- SIM! Respondem as quatro crianças.

- Certo. Hayato olha para Hisana, a líder das peripécias.

- Então vamos fazer assim: Hayato vai com Masaki e Kaien comprar as bebidas e encontrar os enfeites da piscina.

- Mas Hisana nós somos seus irmãos por que você não quer ir com a gente? Pergunta Kaien.

- Você não acha que eu vou querer andar ao lado de dois pivetes que quase me mataram hoje de manhã?

- Não estou nem ai, eu queria ficar com o Hayato mesmo. Responde Masaki se agarrando no braço do jovem.

Hayato fica sem graça.

- Eu, Sakura e Kojiro iremos comprar alguns ingredientes que a mamãe anotou aqui nessa lista. Hisana mostra a lista. – Fiquem com os celulares, caso nossas mães nos liguem.

- OK. Todos respondem indo embora atrás de suas tarefas.

* * *

Todos estavam muito ocupados na casa de Rukia fazendo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas de repente, a campainha toca outra vez.

Rukia vai até a porta e abre e fica super contente com quem está a sua frente.

- Nii-Sama! Que bom que você veio!

- Rukia, é bom vê-la também.

- Entre Nii-Sama, estamos correndo contra o tempo aqui.

- Vim até aqui ajudar, como você me pediu.

- Obrigada.

Byakuya entra e Rukia pede que ele ajude Sado com alguns móveis que ainda ocupavam muito espaço na sala de visitas.

Cinco minutos depois a campainha toca novamente, e depois e depois toca mais uma vez, a casa estava ficando cheia, mas estava com mais mão-de-obra, coisa boa uma vez que eles tinham pouco tempo.

* * *

Sakura e Kojiro pilotavam o carrinho de compras no supermercado enquanto Hisana pegava os produtos que estavam anotados na lista.

- Uhm, três dúzias de ovos, seis latas de creme de leite, quatro de leite condensado, dois potes de picles e três de azeitonas...

- Hisa-chan, eu posso ir ao banheiro, por favor? Pergunta Kojiro.

- Claro, ele é logo ali oh! Aponta Hisana. – Mas ei! Vai e volta, não converse com estranhos por que se alguma coisa acontecer contigo tua mãe me enforca e a minha me pendura morta em praça pública que é pra servir de exemplo.

Kojiro ri, mas se segura para dar tempo de correr até o banheiro.

- Vamos Sakura-chan.

- Sim.

Hisana e Sakura continuam com as compras.

* * *

Hayato estava se divertindo com as compras.

- Meu Deus, Kaien segura esse carrinho!

- Vroooommmm. Era o barulho que Kaien imitava enquanto "pilotava" o carrinho de compras.

As pessoas no supermercado pulavam, se desviavam ou rolavam no chão para evitarem ser atropeladas por aquela criança "sem dono".

- Kaien, por favor, pare! Gritava Hayato correndo pelos corredores.

Quando Kaien resolve olhar para trás e rir da cara de Hayato, não percebe quando uma corrente é passada por sua cintura lhe puxando com força para o chão.

Blam! Kaien cai no chão atordoado, enquanto isso um pé se põe logo à frente do carrinho e o pára antes de bater em alguma coisa.

Era Masaki.

- Ma... Sa... Ki... Obrigado por segurar ele. Agradece Hayato ofegante.

- Pode fazer as compras à vontade Hayato-kun, que eu seguro meu irmão desobediente. Diz Masaki toda alegre.

- E o que você vai fazer com ele?

- Nada demais.

Hayato começa a fazer as compras calmamente enquanto Masaki sai arrastando seu irmão acorrentado pelo chão do supermercado.

* * *

Hisana já estava na fila do caixa junto de Sakura para pagar as compras quando Kojiro chega.

- Hisa-chan.

- Oi, Já estamos quase indo Kojiro.

Quando Hisana já está praticamente entregando o dinheiro nas mãos da atendente, algo realmente inesperado acontece.

Um tiro.

Todos Começam a gritar e a correr por todos os lados procurando abrigo.

Hisana pega Sakura e Kojiro e se projeta sobre eles no chão.

- Atenção! Ninguém se mexe, isso aqui é um assalto! Diz um homem encapuzado enquanto mais quatro homens se espalham pelo supermercado.

- Assalto? Era só o que me faltava...

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Cantinho da Tia Lyel.**_

_**Olá Pessoal, Tudo Bem? **_

_Estou de volta fugindo um pouquinho do meu trabalho principal que no momento em que escrevo esta historinha se encontra no décimo primeiro capítulo, Eu tenho o hábito de começar alguma coisa e me dedicar a ela até o fim, mas resolvi dar uma pausa Na história "Quando o Futuro vem dos Céus"para pôr em prática outra idéia que eu tinha em mente, esse história é bem curtinha, então no próximo capítulo já estarei finalizando. Tenho várias idéias de histórias que se encaixam muito bem no mundo de bleach, incluindo poemas, talvez seja uma forma de tirar uma folga do trabalho xD, então provavelmente antes de terminar meu trabalho principal, outros trabalhos como esse sejam postados por aqui. aguardem._

**Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura.**

**Aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo.**


	2. Presente do Destino

_**Palavras da Autora:**_ **BLEACH** não me pertence, mas eu peguei mesmo assim xD.

_Quero agradecer a todos aqueles que acompanham a minha **estória principal**, logo mais estarei dando continuidade a ela, mas por enquanto eu gostaria de homenagear meu pai com essa historinha, por que muitas vezes ele esquece dele mesmo para se lembrar da gente, doando a si mesmo pra conseguir o melhor para a familia, essa é minha homenagem do **Dia dos Pais** mega atrasado para ele e para todos os pais dedicados do Brasil, afinal, pai que é pai de verdade, a gente comemora o seu dia todos os dias ._

**_Boa Leitura Pessoal._**

**_ Ass: Lyel Berserk_**.

* * *

Ichigo fazia o atendimento normalmente em seu consultório, mas sentia que tinha algo estranho, como se estivesse esquecendo alguma coisa. Ele fica tão incomodado que liga para Ishida.

- Ishida, sou eu, escuta você sabe se eu tenho alguma cirurgia marcada para hoje? Não? Que estranho é por que não está anotado na minha agenda, mas eu sinto como se estivesse esquecendo alguma coisa. Você sabe se eu tinha alguma atividade importante para hoje? Também não? Tudo bem, obrigado.

Ichigo desliga o celular e tenta pensar a fundo no que tanto lhe incomoda, mas acaba não tendo tanto tempo.

Toc, toc, toc.

Alguém estava à porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Com licença doutor.

Ichigo ainda tinha um longo dia pela frente, ele tentaria se lembrar do que quer que fosse mais tarde.

* * *

Hisana não tinha que se lembrar de nada naquele momento, mas de qualquer forma ela tinha que pensar em alguma coisa urgentemente, por que se aqueles assaltantes não a matassem, com certeza sua mãe o faria, e na cabeça dela, morrer pelas mãos de Rukia não seria uma cena muito agradável.

- Kojiro, Sakura eu vou tirar esses caras daqui, enquanto isso cuidem do meu corpo tá? Diz Hisana cochichando.

- Mas Hisa-chan o que você vai fazer? Pergunta Kojiro também cochichando

- Apenas confiem em mim e assistam.

Hisana tira um pequeno emblema do seu bolso que tinha um desenho de caveira no centro, ela encosta-o no peito e seu espírito saí do corpo. Enquanto isso, Sakura e Kojiro Ficam cuidando do corpo dela.

- Fiquem aqui e não façam nada imprudente tá bom? Diz Hisana aos filhos de Orihime e Ishida.

- Tá. Eles cochicham.

Várias pessoas choravam com medo de morrer enquanto os assaltantes vasculhavam os caixas e outros dois estavam na sala da gerência verificando o restante do dinheiro.

Um dos assaltantes que vigiavam os reféns se irrita com o choro de uma mulher.

- Que droga quer calar essa boca ou será que quem tem que calar sou eu?

- A mulher continuava a chorar, mas desta vez também soluçava de medo.

- Desgraçada! O assaltante chuta a boca da mulher e ela desmaia. – Assim está melhor.

Alguma coisa de vidro cai da prateleira logo atrás do mesmo assaltante. Ele se vira e chama outro comparsa com o gesto para verificaram se havia alguém escondido. Através de sinais eles se locomovem para cercar o corredor da prateleira de onde viera o barulho. Até que eles ao mesmo tempo apontam a arma no corredor, mas não havia ninguém.

- Ei, Sarutobi, não tem ninguém aqui, só esse pote de vidro de extrato de tomate quebrado.

- Deixa essa porcaria aí e vamos voltar.

Quando os dois estão voltando começam a ouvir o barulho de vidro se arrastando pelo chão. Eles se viram lentamente e ficam imóveis.

Uma lasca de vidro começa a se mover no chão utilizando o extrato de tomate para escrever alguma coisa.

"Sarutobi, você vai pagar caro pelo que fez, fuja antes que seja tarde para a sua alma!"

Eles continuavam petrificados.

Os dois assaltantes vêm todos sorridentes da sala da gerência quando encontram dois dos seus comparsas parados no corredor.

- Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui parados, vamos já pegamos tudo... Ei!

- Chefe... Aponta o outro que o acompanhava tentando manter um pouco da sanidade.

- O que é?

Ele aponta com o dedo e o chefe vê a escrita no chão.

- Mas que merda é essa, isso é alguma piada?

O vidro continua a se mexer.

"Saiam do meu território, nunca voltem ou eu matarei vocês e devorarei suas almas".

O chefe também fica petrificado.

Kojiro e Sakura começam a rir baixinho. Os outros ainda estavam assustados.

As prateleiras começam a tremer e os produtos começam a cair no chão ou a voar e flutuar no ar indo na direção deles.

- Fantasma! Grita um assaltante bem alto fazendo todos no supermercado ouvir e olhar na direção de onde eles estavam.

Os assaltantes começam a fugir desesperadamente e um deles é empurrado por alguma coisa invisível e cai de testa no chão. Ele continua a gritar loucamente.

Os fregueses do supermercado começam a ver os potes flutuando e os bandidos desesperados sem saber o que fazer, eles começam a gritar também.

- É o demônio! Ele está aqui para nos levar para o inferno! Grita uma mulher histérica no chão.

- Aleluia! Grita outro correndo.

- Socorro! Gritava outro homem se levantando e correndo para fora do supermercado.

Várias outras pessoas começavam a correr desesperadas também, incluindo os bandidos que no pânico jogam as sacolas de dinheiro no chão.

Sakura e Kojiro continuavam a rir enquanto viam Hisana dançando com potes de picles e alguns enlatados pelos corredores do supermercado.

Quando as portas do supermercado são arrombadas, os bandidos têm uma recepção bem calorosa da polícia.

- Parados aí! Não se mexam, coloquem as armas devagar no chão e deitem com as mãos na cabeça! Gritava o sargento em frente ao supermercado com mais um pelotão inteiro de policiais.

- Seu guarda pelo amor de deus chame os exorcistas, tem um fantasma nesse supermercado, ele está assombrado! Gritava um bandido desesperado com a cara no chão.

- Assombrado? Ah sim, claro, então entre aqui que lá na sua nova casa não tem fantasma. Responde o sargento levantando o bandido e levando ele para o carro gradeado.

Os bandidos são algemados e enjaulados dentro dos carros um a um enquanto alguns outros policiais fazem perguntas aos funcionários e a alguns clientes.

Dentro do supermercado Hisana entrava no seu corpo novamente enquanto ria junto a Sakura e Kojiro da encenação "assombrosa" que fizera.

- Hahahaha, Hisa-chan você é muito engraçada. Diz Sakura parando de rir.

- É verdade, uma atriz invisível, nota dez! Acrescenta Kojiro.

- Hehehe, eu sei, aprendi com a minha mãe a fazer teatro, Mas vamos deixar pra continuar a rir mais tarde galera, vamos nessa, ainda temos outras coisas pra fazer.

Hisana e os irmãos se levantam e ela deixa um maço de dinheiro dentro de um caixa e sai do supermercado rumo ao lar, enquanto se desvia de repórteres e alguns policiais.

* * *

Mais tarde eles se encontram com Hayato e seus irmãos, ela explica o que aconteceu no supermercado e todos começam a rir, inclusive Kaien que ainda estava acorrentado.

Eles chegam finalmente em casa.

Hisana entra com seus amigos e vêem uma cena que lembra O salão do pregão da bolsa de valores.

- Ali não Renji, coloca mais em cima, isso mesmo!

- Nii-sama leva essas duas caixas para a garagem, por favor.

- Inoue, vigie o arroz senão vai queimar!

- Ishiin cuidado senão você vai cair!

Tarde demais, Ishiin cai do telhado enquanto tentava consertar alguns cabos da TV para colocar alguns vídeos que seriam mostrados na festa, ele cai como um meteoro no chão e abre uma cratera.

Hisana Corre.

- Vovô o senhor está bem?

- Aí meu deus, minhas pernas! Eu não sinto as minhas pernas! Ishiin rolava no chão e ele realmente não estava sentindo as pernas.

- Kidou! Eu preciso de kidou aqui! Grita Hisana para a mãe dela ou para o Tio.

- Francamente Ishiin... Rukia enxuga as mãos e vai até ele. – Filha vá lá dentro e leve as compras para a sua tia, ela já está precisando.

- Tá bom mamãe.

Hisana leva os ingredientes para Inoue e Rukia começa a curar Ishiin.

- Rukia-chan, obrigado por cuidar desse pobre velho.

- Ishiin... Você realmente já está velho.

As coisas estavam começando a ficar prontas e antes de Ichigo chegar ainda era necessário criar a isca. Como sempre Rukia tinha um plano.

- Estão prontos? Pergunta Urahara com um aparelhinho nas mãos.

- Sim senhor. Respondem Hisana e Hayato.

- Eh... Mamãe será que eu posso fazer uma pergunta? Hisana olha para sua mãe.

- O que foi?

- Por que eu tenho que ser a isca?

- Ah, minha filha, você é jovem, ama seu pai e eu sei que você não quer decepcionar a mamãe certo? Além do mais você tem o Hayato com você. Rukia aponta para Hayato que fazia suas orações em silêncio.

- Por que será que eu sinto que essa idéia não foi uma idéia muito inteligente? Hisana olha para Hayato.

- Hisana se eu morrer, diga aos meus pais que eu sempre vou amá-los.

- Hayato...

- Sim Hisana?

- É o seu pai que quer matar a gente...

-...

Urahara aperta um botão no aparelho em suas mãos e os dois jovens são arremessados por uma mão gigantesca que surge do nada atrás deles.

- Lá vão eles, todos aos seus lugares!

Hisana e Hayato rodopiam no ar.

- Hayato, seu pai tá maluco ele usou uma isca de arrancars!

- Sua mãe disse que queria ser convincente, ela conseguiu!

- O quê?

Vários arrancars começam a sair de gargantas no meio dos céus e se posicionam cercando os dois.

* * *

No hospital, no meio de uma consulta, Ichigo sente as energias transcorrendo a cidade.

- Doutor, Algum problema? Pergunta a paciente quando percebe que Ichigo estava aéreo.

- Uhm? Oh, não senhora, está tudo bem. Ichigo olha para o relógio, Ishida já deveria estar na clínica, mas não tinha aparecido e nem havia ligado para avisar se tinha alguma coisa errada, e o pior, sua reiatsu não podia ser encontrada em lugar algum. – O que está acontecendo?

* * *

Os convidados na casa de Rukia olhavam os dois jovens voando e desferindo golpes no ar contra vários inimigos ao mesmo tempo.

- Uau! Eu nunca tinha visto eles dois em ação, mas quem diria heim, eles são muito bons. Diz Renji com a filhinha no colo e outro rapaz de cabelos ruivos do lado.

- Bom eles tiveram a quem puxar. Acrescenta Tatsuki.

- Urahara-san, tem certeza que está tudo bem em deixá-los lutar sozinhos? Pergunta Inoue preocupada.

- Está tudo bem Inoue-san, eles são fortes, vão sobreviver.

- Que bom... Urahara-san, o que você quis dizer com "vão sobreviver"?

Hisana leva um corte nas costas e grita caindo no chão.

- Hisana! Hayato voa até ela para dar cobertura.

- Idiota se preocupe com você!

Hayato não vê o chute indo em direção ao seu rosto e voa mais rápido contra o chão chocando-se violentamente contra o asfalto.

- Ai... Essa doeu... Resmunga ele levantando.

Hisana se levanta e energiza uma energia negra na ponta da espada.

- Hayato! Me dá cobertura, eu vou tirar esses palhaços daqui!

- Tá, mas Hisana cadê o seu pai!

- E Eu sei lá! Grita ela voando e dizimando alguns arrancars pelo caminho, Hayato voava logo atrás dela destruindo os que tentavam atacá-la pelas costas ou pelos flancos.

- Nossa! Vocês se lembram como a gente sofria para lutar contra um arrancar? Olha só o que eles fazem com todos esses sem liberar a zampakutou! Fala Rukia surpresa vendo a filha lutar pela primeira vez daquela forma também.

- É o que se espera dos filhos. Todos se voltam para Byakuya. – Que um dia eles superem os pais.

- Então vamos equilibrar as coisas. Urahara aperta outro botão.

De repente um arrancar atinge Hisana.

- Ei Hayato, eu disse pra você me dar cobertura!

- Mas eu estou, é que de repente eu me senti mais... Mole sei lá!

- Mole? Tinha que ser filho do Urahara!

Hisana leva uma martelada na cabeça e cai levando Hayato pelo caminho.

- Pô, Hisana, aquele cara estava na tua frente e você não fez nada!

- Eu sei lá, eu o vi, mas do nada meu corpo pareceu mais pesado! Aliás, se você o viu chegando por que não avisou ou desviou quando me viu?

- Por que meu corpo tava pesado também!

Os dois fazem um silêncio meditador.

- Urahara!

- Papai!

Urahara sorri como se não fosse com ele.

- O que você fez com as crianças Urahara? Pergunta Rukia.

- Apressando seu marido. Ele responde.

* * *

Ichigo começa a sentir as reiatsus de sua filha e Hayato diminuindo gradativamente e já estava ficando super preocupado.

- O que é isso? Por que não tem ninguém ajudando eles?

Ichigo já havia ligado para Ishida, mas ele não atendia ao telefone, Rukia também não, alias ninguém atendia nada e suas reiatsus haviam misteriosamente desaparecido. Coisa que estava deixando ele louco para pular dali, mas o que ele faria? Não poderia abandonar o hospital daquele jeito.

- Droga, droga, droga!

O Celular de Ichigo toca.

- Ishida onde você estava! Não está sentindo isso? Eu preciso que você assuma aqui! Não! Tem que ser agora, droga!

Ichigo retira seu jaleco e sai correndo pelo hospital, ele entra na sua sala em busca de alguma coisa.

- Porcaria onde está aquele emblema de shinigami!

Ichigo resolve não perder tempo, ele pega as chaves do carro, se iria para sua casa ver o que acontecia, iria de carro, lá ele pegaria Kon e se transformaria em shinigami. Mas quando chega à garagem do hospital, outra surpresa. Ele gira as chaves e o carro não ligava, batia com força no volante irritado e girava a chave outra vez, mas nada.

- Não acredito, tem alguém de brincadeira comigo!

Estava tudo dando errado, Ichigo pula do carro e sai correndo loucamente pelas ruas em direção da reiatsu de sua filha.

* * *

Hisana e Hayato já estavam começando a apanhar e isso irritava a ambos cada vez mais.

- Hayato, eu juro que quando eu pegar o teu pai eu vou quebrar o pescoço dele! Berrava Hisana desviando-se de um golpe em riste na direção de seu tronco.

- Se eu lembrar de deixar alguma coisa pra ti eu juro que te chamo! Hayato desviava com certa destreza dos ataques, mas a raiva que sentia pelo próprio pai naquela hora era bastante evidente.

O número dos inimigos já estava bastante reduzido, mas os dois jovens estavam bastante cansados e, além disso, apenas os arrancars mais fortes haviam sobrado.

- Ei, O Ichigo está vindo, posso sentir a reiatsu dele. Relata Rukia aos convidados.

- Vamos nos preparar, todo mundo entrando. Renji começa a guiar todos para dentro.

- Ei, Urahara, apressa as coisas ai. Vem a voz da própria Rukia.

- Ok, você que mandou Kuchiki-san. Responde Urahara com voz divertida. Ele aperta um botão com o desenho de uma caveira e entra na casa de Rukia.

* * *

BOoOoOoMmMm!

Ichigo ouve ao longe uma grande explosão e vê duas silhuetas caindo como dois abutres atingidos por uma bala de canhão.

- Hisana! Hayato!

Os dois jovens são arremessados violentamente contra a parede da casa de Ichigo e saem quebrando tudo.

- Não! Ichigo começa a pular pelos quintais das casas cortando caminho indo em direção a sua.

Assim que chega vê o enorme buraco e tudo dentro da casa estava escuro. Ele olha para os céus e aqueles arrancars haviam desaparecido, assim como sua filha e Hayato do qual era impossível sentir suas reiatsus. Ele entra devagar naquela penumbra em busca dos dois, seu coração já estava disparado temendo o pior.

- Querida... Hisana? Rukia!... Ei Masaki, Kaien! Onde vocês estão!

Ichigo corria pelos cômodos da casa em busca de todos, mas ninguém estava lá. Tudo estava destruído, ele sobe até o segundo andar e entra de quarto em quarto atrás de Hisana, de qualquer um, mas ninguém estava na casa, ele por fim entra no seu quarto e vê um rastro de sangue, ele congela.

- Rukia...? Ichigo puxa os lençóis e aperta na mão. Ele fica enlouquecido e sai correndo do quarto indo em direção a sala.

-**_ SURPRESA!_**

Ichigo sente um susto tão grande que por pouco seu coração não sai pela boca.

Ele olha e sua casa estava inteira, havia algumas mesas no lugar do sofá e de alguns outros móveis além de cadeira e enfeites espalhados pela sala, e mais, vários amigos seus estavam lá.

- O q...?

- Hahahaha, Ichigo você deveria ver sua cara quando entrou aqui! Diz Renji rindo com os outros.

- Mas... êhn?

- Papai! O senhor parecia tão bobo! Gritam Masaki e Kaien apontando para ele e segurando a barriga que doía de tanto rirem.

- Mas que... Será que dava para alguém me explicar o que tá acontecendo aqui? Berra Ichigo com várias veias saltando pela testa.

- Ichigo. Rukia chama sua atenção. – Você se lembra que dia é hoje?

- Não e, aliás, nem meu aniversário é! O que está acontecendo Rukia?

Rukia sorri.

- Ichigo, hoje é a data exata do dia em que nos conhecemos. Responde Rukia sorrindo para ele.

- De ... Onde? Quem? Ichigo estava confuso.

- Isso mesmo, hoje é o aniversário o dia em que nos conhecemos.

Ichigo estava calado, ele acabara de se lembrar agora, e era mais ou menos o mesmo horário também em que Rukia havia entrado no seu quarto naquela noite anos atrás.

- Você... Fez tudo isso para comemorar essa data?

- Não fale assim Ichigo, como se essa data fosse desprezível.

- Não, eu não quis menosprezar, mas eu não entendo por que esse povo todo está aqui se esse é o "dia em que nos conhecemos".

- Mas que cara idiota heim? Vem a voz de alguém entrando pela porta.

- Ishida! O que você está fazendo aqui? Quem está tomando conta do hospital?

- Meu pai está.

- Mas, por que você está aqui também, o que vocês têm a ver com esse dia?

- Ichigo, cada um que está aqui está conectado pelo dia em que nos conhecemos, pense bem, no por que delas acharem esse dia também tão especial. Diz Rukia forçando Ichigo a lembrar.

Ele começa a se concentrar e a tentar lembrar no significado real de tudo isso.

* * *

Rukia havia conhecido Ichigo e passado seus poderes de shinigami para ele, assim ele poderia proteger as pessoas a sua volta. Mas com isso, seu poder começara a ser transmitido aos seus amigos Sado e Inoue de tal forma que cada um deles também haviam adquirido seus próprios poderes, Rukia havia sido raptada algumas semanas depois e no dia em que isso ocorre ele conhece Renji e aquele que seria seu futuro cunhado, mas o encontro não foi nada amistoso, ele quase foi morto, tempos depois vai até a Soul Society e resgata Rukia, com a ajuda de Yoruichi, Ishida, Inoue, Sado e outros amigos que fizera pelo caminho, depois aquilo, Rukia e Byakuya haviam se tornado irmãos de verdade, ele havia firmado sua amizade com muitas pessoas, Resgatara Inoue no Hueco Mundo com estes amigos, lutou contra Aizen e desde aquele dia muita coisa mudou, Ichigo havia lutado ao lado deles durante anos de sua vida, e esses amigos cresceram ao lado dele, tiveram seus próprios filhos, aliás o que falar de seus filhos, ele mesmo tinha três, que caso ele não tivesse conhecido Rukia, eles nunca estariam ali vivendo debaixo do mesmo teto, crianças que eram fruto de seu amor e parte de sua própria carne, Seus filhos tinham amigos que eram filhos de seus amigos, que fazia deles partes de um todo, um todo que Ichigo podia falar sem hesitar, aquele monte de gente que estava diante de si, era de fato, parte de sua família. E que mesmo de maneira incondicional, compartilhavam de uma mesma estrada do destino que se abrira no dia que Ichigo e Rukia se conheceram.

Ichigo não consegue evitar e nem perceber, mas quando ele pensa sobre tudo isso, ele sorri.

- Lembrou Ichigo? Pergunta Rukia.

- Sim, obrigado pessoal.

Ichigo desce as escadas e começa a cumprimentar a todos. Então ele se lembra de algo interessante.

- Nossa a maneira como vocês arquitetaram isso foi incrível, , quando eu comecei a sentir a reiatsu da Hisana e do Hayato eu me desesperei, eu ligava para o Ishida e ele não atendia. E quando eu corri para o carro ele nem ligava.

- Eu não atendia por que eu estava tirando um fusível do painel do seu carro para ele não dar a partida e fazer tudo mais dramático. Diz Ishida ajeitando os óculos.

- Oras seu! Ichigo ri. – Eu vi Hisana e Hayato serem atingidos por uma explosão e caírem aqui, você usou uma isca de arrancars Urahara?

- Sim, fazer tudo realista foi idéia de sua esposa, inclusive a ilusão da casa destruída e o sangue da cama.

- Impressionante, as ilusões do Hayato e da Hisana estavam super realistas também! Exclama Ichigo surpreso fazendo suas palavras soarem como um elogio para Urahara.

- Er... Bem... Sabe Kurosaki-kun, os dois não eram uma ilusão...

- Uhm, entendo...

Ichigo faz uma pausa.

- O quê? Cadê minha filha seu maluco? Grita Ichigo fazendo os olhos ficarem vermelhos e veias saltarem pelas têmporas.

- Calma Kurosaki-kun eles estão...

- Estão bem uma ova! Berram Hayato e Hisana indignados saindo do porão da casa mancando como dois velhos sofrendo de reumatismo.

- Olha aí, eu não disse? Aponta Urahara sem graça, tentando parecer mais aliviado com a situação.

- Vocês estão bem? Pergunta Ichigo.

- Vamos sobreviver. Responde Hayato apoiando-se em Hisana.

- Oh, pai, mãe. Hisana chama a atenção de seus pais. – Da próxima vez que vocês quiserem comemorar a data do dia em que se conheceram, por que o senhor não convida a mamãe apenas para jantar?

Todos na sala riem, menos Hayato e Hisana que tentavam segurar as dores pelo corpo.

Inoue cura as duas crianças e minutos depois todos comemoravam rindo, conversando, comendo, bebendo e brincando, aquela noite já se tornava inesquecível na vida daquela família. Pouco a pouco algumas crianças começam a cair no sono e por isso os convidados começam a ir embora um a um, até que apenas a família Kurosaki restava na casa. Rukia tinha colocado Kaien e Masaki para dormir, apenas ela, Ichigo e Hisana que lavava os pratos continuavam de pé. Ichigo assistia televisão na sala e Rukia logo se aproxima sentando ao seu lado, Ichigo a envolve com seus braços e começa a fazer carinho na esposa.

- Obrigado por me fazer nunca mais esquecer desse dia Rukia.

- Essa é apenas uma parte do meu trabalho Ichigo.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você sempre foi assim, concentrado demais em tudo, mas no final acaba não percebendo nada ao seu redor, eu estou aqui para sempre abrir seus olhos quando necessário, meu amor.

- Eu sei, por isso que eu casei logo contigo, antes que eu começasse a esquecer as minhas cuecas pela casa.

- Ichigo...

- Ãhn?

- Você esquece as suas cuecas pela casa.

- Mas pelo menos já casei contigo.

- ...

Ichigo ri e beija Rukia.

- Estou brincando meu bem, não me olha com essa cara malvada que eu tenho medo.

- Você adora tirar gracinhas comigo não é "morango"?

- É Ichigo.

- Morango

- Ichigo.

- Morango

- Se vocês querem comer morango tem um monte na geladeira sobrando, então parem de brigar como duas crianças. Diz Hisana se intrometendo na conversa.

Rukia ri.

Hisana senta-se do outro lado dos braços do pai abrindo espaço no sofá para ela. Ichigo abraça sua outra garota.

- Ei, pai, conta de novo a história do dia que o senhor invadiu a Soul Society atrás da mamãe?

Ichigo olha para Rukia e sorri. Ele começa a contar sua aventura de quando era apenas um ano mais velho que ela, de como tinha derrotando seus tios enquanto corria atrás de sua mãe, Rukia também acrescentava detalhes a história, então quando menos percebem, Hisana já estava dormindo nos braços de Ichigo, Rukia o cutuca e ele se vira para sua filha que dormia com um sorriso em seu rosto jovem.

- Vamos levá-la para o quarto querido. Diz Rukia bem baixinho.

Ichigo se levanta e pega a filha no colo subindo as escadas com a esposa em direção ao quarto da filha.

- Rukia.

- Sim.

- Obrigado, por me conhecer. Diz Ichigo sorrindo muito feliz para a esposa.

- De nada moranguinho. Rukia sorri.

- Olha isso Rukia. Fala Ichigo olhando Hisana. – já se imaginou sem isso na sua vida?

- Não, e nem quero, por que isso é tudo parte do que construímos juntos desde o primeiro dia em que nos vimos e cada dia foi especial, como tem sido até hoje, nossos filhos foram gerados com todo o amor que sentimos um pelo outro e eu quero sempre mostrar isso para eles, até o meu último dia na terra, pois foi isso o que eu escolhi.

- E é por isso que eu te agradeço. Ichigo bota Hisana na cama e a cobre com os lençóis. – Por ter-me feito um shinigami, por ter feito de mim o seu marido e principalmente, por realizar meu sonho de ser pai. Ichigo beija a testa da filha e desliga as luzes do quarto saindo logo em seguida com Rukia.

- Se você quiser eu posso te dar outros desses. Diz Rukia sendo bastante insinuante.

- Ah é? E o que você pretende fazer baixinha?

- Vem cá meu moranguinho. Rukia puxa Ichigo para o quarto.

Aquele dia tinha sido inesquecível, e a noite também estava sendo especial. Ichigo amava Rukia todos os dias, como se cada dia fosse o último e ela também compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que o seu marido. Não importasse o que a vida lhes reservasse, eles sabiam que bastava ficarem juntos para que tudo se tornasse tão pequeno diante do que ambos representavam, e era assim que eles viviam e era assim que queriam morrer: Juntos.

* * *

O dia Raiava e mais uma vez Ichigo acordava para perceber que Rukia já não estava mais lá, ele se espreguiça e sente a coluna se recompondo no lugar, quando levanta sente fortes dores espalhadas pelo corpo, ele vê várias marcas roxas espalhadas pelo corpo e novas marcas de mordida em lugares que ele continuava acreditando que dentes não alcançavam, ele se arrasta em direção ao banheiro e percebe que estava sem cuecas, ele procura se cobrir e descobre que suas cuecas misteriosamente foram parar em cima do guarda-roupa, ao conseguir as toalhas ele entra no banheiro se apoiando pelas paredes e consegue mesmo resmungando, tomar um banho quente.

Quando cuidadosamente veste a roupa pensa na noite maravilhosa que tivera e no dia que comemorou com a esposa e amigos, ele sai do quarto e tudo começa de novo.

Seus filhos menores passam correndo e entram no quarto de Hisana.

Ele começa a rir enquanto desce as escadas e ouve Hisana gritando desesperada.

- Bom dia Meu amor. Diz Ichigo beijando Rukia que ajeitava a comida na mesa.

- Bom dia, você está bem Ichigo? Parece mais pálido hoje?

- Não me diga... Já esqueceu que você quase me matou ontem?

- A culpa foi sua que ficou me chamando de baixinha.

- Nada a ver, se toda a vez que você me chamasse de morango e eu fizesse uma coisa dessas contigo você não estaria assim. Ichigo levanta a blusa com todo o cuidado mostrando as marcas de tentativa de canibalismo da esposa. – Você leva esse papo de "morango" muito a sério Rukia! Acrescenta Ichigo.

- Você parece um velho resmungando Ichigo!

- Pareço nada! E quantos anos você tem para me chamar de velho?

- Ei! Nunca pergunte a idade de uma mulher! Rukia dá um cascudo em Ichigo.

- Você não é uma mulher normal! Eu falo mesmo!

- Como é? Rukia pega uma colher de pau.

- Não começa que tu sabes que eu ganho!

- Essa eu quero ver!

Rukia parte com uma perigosa colher de pau para cima de Ichigo e ele defende desarmando Rukia e agarrando-a pela cintura deixando seu rosto colado ao dela.

- Você sempre foi péssima na esgrima. Diz Ichigo brincando e aproximando seus lábios aos dela.

- Oras! Seu... idio...

Os dois se beijam demoradamente na cozinha.

- Indecentes...

Os dois se assustam com a voz.

Hisana estava olhando para os dois que estavam na cozinha fazendo uma pose bastante insinuante durante o beijo, Masaki e Kaien cobriam os olhos envergonhados.

Rukia e ichigo se recompõem, também vermelhos de vergonha.

Hisana se senta à mesa com as crianças, a filha mais velha olha para os pais e diz:

- Uhm... Olha se vocês querem fazer outro irmão pra gente será que dava pra vocês fazerem isso lá no quarto de vocês... Tem crianças aqui sabiam?

- Ma... Mas do que você está falando Hisa-chan aquilo foi só um beijo, nada demais. Diz Ichigo sem graça.

- Tá bom... Hisana ainda olhava desconfiada para os pais.

- Não comecem com a enrolação e vamos comer senão todo mundo vai se atrasar hoje. Diz Rukia tentando disfarçar a face sem graça também.

Hisana termina de comer e resolve ligar a TV para ver o noticiário da manhã antes de sair, e para sua surpresa ela e sua família viam um noticiário bastante chamativo na tela.

- **Ontem no inicio da tarde um supermercado no centro da cidade foi assaltado por bandidos que tentavam roubar os cofres da gerência, mas inesperadamente, um fantasma aparece e expulsa os invasores do supermercado salvando os funcionários e os clientes, nós temos as imagens feitas de um celular por um dos funcionários que gravava tudo mesmo muito assustado.

As imagens começam a mostrar várias latas e potes de vidro voando por todos os lugares, além das pessoas que corriam sem rumo dentro do lugar e a caligrafia de Hisana no chão.

Hisana estava paralisada diante da notícia.

- Hisana? Minha filha você não estaria envolvida nesta confusão estaria? Pergunta Ichigo batendo o pé no chão.

- ...

Definitivamente, aquele não era o dia de Kurosaki Hisana.

E o dia estava apenas começando.

* * *

_**FIM.

* * *

**_

_**Obrigada por terem lido e espero que tenham gostado, peço perdão caso não tenha alcançado as expectativas de vocês, mas eu sou uma escritora amadora e minha intenção é a de continuar a melhorar ^^.**_

_**Deus Abençoe Vocês.  
**_

_**Reviews Pessoal.**_

_**Aguardo-vos na minha outra historinha.**_

_**Ass: Tia Lyel.  
**_


End file.
